With the advances in technology and medicine, implants, such as bone screws, are used to fix the biological tissue in the human body for medical purpose, for example, for repairing accidental injury or nature aging. However, after a conventional implant is fixed in the human body, it easily detaches from the human body along the path which is used for implanting the conventional implant when the fixing position is receiving force. Besides, when a soft tissue is near the fixing position, the soft tissue is usually fixed by using biodegradable materials. However, the effect of the biodegradable materials on human body is concerned in medical community. For example, the biodegradable materials may remain in the human body and not be successfully discharged, or the biodegradable materials may cause biological cell disease.
Further, after implanting the implant to the human body, if the implant generates adverse reactions and need to be removed, there may be no suitable means which can easily take out the implant from the human body, which often causes damage to biological tissues.